La doble vida de Lily
by FannyTonksie
Summary: Una historia distinta sobre Lily ¿Quien era realmente? Entra y descubrelo.
1. Unéte a mí

Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo con una nueva historia se que habrá gente que me matará por la historia pero tenía ganas de hacer algo así. No les entretengo más.

Los personajes son ya lo saben de JK Rowling

**La doble vida de lily.**

**Capitulo 1: Unéte a mí.**

-Apartate Lily.

-No, a él no, por favor.-lloraba Lily.

-¿Ya no recuerdas todo lo que hice por ti? ¿Nuestro pacto Liliane?

-No, le querías a él Tom, por favor, querías a Potter…

-Lo que nadie me dijo es que me encontraría a 3 Potters bajo este techo.

Invierno de 1978

Una jovencísima Lily Evans de 16 años lloraba amargamente en los lavabos de las chicas. En ese momento odiaba a todos los chicos. Odiaba a Lucius Malfoy por llamarla sangresucia y odiaba al idiota de Potter y a sus amiguitos por tratarla como si tuviera 3 años ella sabía defenderse sola. Cuando ya estuvo segura de que podía salir fue hacia el lavabo y se limpio la cara cuando Lily miro hacia el espejo casi le da un infarto.

-¡Es él esta aq…-sus últimas palabras fueron calladas por una mano fría tétrica y fantasmagórica.

-Solo quiero hablar Liliane.-dijo una voz siseante en su oído.

-¿Desde cuando Lord Voldemort habla con los sangresucias?

-Se que lo estas pasando mal Lily, todos esos Slytherin que no te dejan en paz y luego ese Potter…

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¿No me tienes miedo?

-Si Dumbledore no te teme yo tampoco tengo porque hacerlo. Solo eres una asquerosa serpiente con patas.

Voldemort se quedo observando a Lily de arriba abajo lo que la hacia sentirse un tanto incómoda.

-Carácter valiente deslenguada… la típica Gryffindor si señor. Voy a proponerte algo Lily…

-No quiero nada que pueda venir de ti.

-Creo que esto te interesara más de lo que crees.-Lily lo miró un momento intrigada.-Yo puedo hacer que todos tus problemas acaben…con una condición.

-¿Qué problemas…y que condición?

-Creía que los Slytherin y Potter eran un problema para ti.-Lily se quedó mirando el suelo.-Unéte a mí y nadie más volverá a molestarte.

Lily estaba pensando en esa oferta se libraría de los Slytherin de sus insultos y sus amenazas se libraría de Potter.

-Lily querida no quiero que te hagas tantas ilusiones.-la chica estaba confundida.-Necesito tu ayuda con Potter sacarle toda la informacion que puedas…y luego me encargare de él. ¿Qué me dices?

Lily no sabía que contestar y que significaba eso de "me encargare de él"

-¿Puedo pensarlo?

-Claro, esta noche en las mazmorras tenemos reunión, ya sabes lo que hacer.

Y sin decir más Voldemort se marchó.

K tal? Espero sus reviews

Bss

FannyTonksie.


	2. La marca tenebrosa

**Capitulo 2: la marca tenebrosa.**

Aquella noche Lily no estaba muy segura de lo que hacia pero decidió ir a las mazmorras. Se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo sin hacer ruido y luego se dirigió a su destino. Cuando llegó a las mazmorras la reunión ya había empezado así que decidió entrar con sigilo para no molestar, pero alguien la vio.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí sangresucia?-gritó Lucius Malfoy por lo que todos miraron en dirección a Lily.

-Esto…yo…solo venía…

-¡Crucio!-se escuchó la voz inconfundible del Señor Tenebroso y un grito agudo de Lucius.-¿Habeís aprendido la lección los demás?-todos asintieron.-La señorita Evans es una de nosotros…o al menos eso espero.-dijo volteando a ver a Lily y esta asintio.

Al terminar la reunión Lucius llamó a Lily.

-Esto…Lily.

-¿Si?

-Siento lo de antes y…todo.

-No tiene importancia.-decía Lily frotándose el brazo izquierdo.

-No te preocupes se que duele los primeros días pero se pasara.

-Gracias.

-Nos vemos.

K tal? Cortito? Si llegaron hasta aquí fue porque lo leyeron entero dejadme vuestra opinión please

Bss

FannyTonksie.


	3. Una cita con Lily

**Capitulo 3: Una cita con Lily.**

A la mañana siguiente en el dormitorio de los chicos estos se terminaban de vestir.

-Aceptalo James.-le repetía Sirius.-Si una chica te dice que no más de 47 veces seguidas es que no quiere nada contigo.

-Te digo que Lily terminará cayendo.

-Tio el día que Evans te diga que sí dejare de llamarme Sirius Black.

-No le hagas caso James no va a odiarte eternamente.-dijo Remus.

-Perdona señor no he tenido una cita en mi vida, pero James necesita una chica ya. Desde que Evans le dijo que no esta obsesionado.

-La palabra correcta es enamorado.

-Callaos ya los dos.-dijo James saliendo del cuarto y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común solo estaba allí Lily lo que James interpretó como un momento perfecto para "atacar"

-Buenos días Lily.-dijo James.

-buenos días James.

-¿He oído bien? ¿Has dicho James? ¿Ni Potter, ni idiota, ni imbécil? ¿James? ¿Evans tienes fiebre?-decía Sirius mientras no paraba de tocarle la frente para comprobar su temperatura.

-Si estoy bien deja de manosearme Black.

-Oye Lily ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-Yo…-Lily pensó en lo que Voldemort le dijo "sácale toda la información que puedas".-No ¿por qué?-Sirius cada vez estaba más confuso.

-¿Quieres venir a Hogsmeade conmigo?

-Claro.-dijo Lily y los dos salieron juntos de la sala común.

-¿Remus que acaba de pasar aquí?

-Pues que Lily te acaba de cambiar el nombre.

-No, no, aquí hay algo mal o a Evans la han drogado o yo ya no entiendo de mujeres.

-¿Y eso es malo?-bromeó Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué? Agh Moony quita voy a ver que trama Evans.-Remus no podía parar de reir.

-Sirius ven era una broma, jajaja.

Bueno k tal? Espero sus reviews

Bss

FannyTonksie.


	4. Una Discusion

**Capitulo 4: Una discusion.**

Lily y James se lo estaban pasando muy bien ajenos al hecho de que cierto moreno les seguía la pelirroja empezó a pensar que tendría que haber aceptado antes las invitaciones de Potter pero no tardo en recordar porque la había aceptado así que Lily comenzó a hablar con James de todo un poco y en poco tiempo descubrió que James era un animago Black también y lo que más la impresionó que Remus era un licántropo.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al acabar Hogwarts?-dijo Lily mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Entrare en la escuela de aurores ¿tu no?-Lily se atragantó.

-Aun…no lo tengo claro.-Lily comenzó a frotarse el brazo izquierdo la marca la molestaba de nuevo.

Sirius se fijo mejor en el brazo de la chica.

-No puede ser-susurró el moreno para sí.

James llegó ya de noche al dormitorio de los chicos donde Remus ya dormía pero Sirius le esperaba.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le gritó en cuanto entro por la puerta.

-Sirius pareces mi madre, estaba con Lily.

-No me gusta que estés con ella.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius la quieres tu primero ese es el problema?

-A ti Evans te a tocado algo de aquí-dijo señalando su cabeza.

-Venga ya ¿qué quieres?

-James ya se que me vas a decir que estoy loco y que no me creerás pero…¿somos hermanos no?

-Sirius me estas asustando.

-Es para asustarse…no me preguntes porque pero esta mañana os seguí y…Lily tiene la marca tenebrosa.

-¿Qué? ¿no se te a ocurrido nada mejor? Sangresucia y Gryffindor ¿qué probabilidades tiene de que quien-tu-sabes se interese en ella?

-No me lo preguntes a mi pregúntaselo a ella.

-¿Sabes que Sirius? Tenías razón estas loco y no te creo.

-Muy bien piensa lo que te de la gana.

-No vuelvas a hablarme en la vida Black.

-Como gustes Potter pero no voy a permitir que Evans te haga daño.


	5. Una pequeña nota

**Hola como stan? Espero que bien. Gracias por los reviews me alegra ver que la historia este gustando realmente no lo esperaba. Bien les dejo con el capitulo. Espero que me digan tambien que opinan.**

**Capitulo 5: Una pequeña nota.**

Todo el mundo notó el distanciamiento entre James y Sirius y la incorporación de Lily al grupo, los más observadores incluso hubiesen notado que los Slytherin ya no solo no se metían con Lily, sino que los más exagerados podrían decir incluso que ¿la respetaban? Sirius era uno de estos observadores.

-Vamos James abre los ojos.

-Black pasa de mí ¿quieres?-decía James sin dejar de caminar.-Hola Lily.-dijo James acercándose a la chica.

Antes de que James pudiera ponerse junto a la pelirroja Lucius Malfoy apareció en escena chocando bruscamente con el hombro de la chica, nadie supo porque hizo eso, solo Lily que sintió como depositaba un papel en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué mosca te a picado Malfoy?

-Vete a la mierda Potter.

-Lo haría encantado pero pasaría demasiado tiempo contigo.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo Lucius volviéndose violentamente.

-Dejalo James no vale la pena.-dijo sujetando al moreno pero mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos el cual asintió y se marchó. Sirius miraba la escena atónito. ¿Estaba alucinando o verdaderamente había visto lo que había visto?

Más tarde y ya más tranquila Lily leyó su nota en la sala común la cual era muy breve.

_Reúnete conmigo en los terrenos a medianoche es urgente. Lucius._


	6. A medianoche

**Hola como siguen? Bueno les confesaré que este capitulo fue difícil de escribir ya que no me terminaba de gustar y después de quitar y poner varias cosas quedó algo clara mi idea. Nada más les dejo leer. **

Capitulo 6 A medianoche. 

Lily guardó el pequeño trozo de papel y alguien se sentó a su lado por lo que le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Lo sé todo Evans.

-No sé de que me hablas Black.

-No te hagas la tonta que no te pega. Lo sé todo: la marca, tus nuevos amiguitos Slytherin…todo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Irle con el cuento a James? No me hagas reír porque creo recordar que ya se lo dijiste una vez y no te hizo mucho caso.

-¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Lily?

-Esta es la nueva Lily y más vale que te vallas acostumbrando.

Sirius se fue a su habitación.

A medianoche como Lucius le pidió Lily fue hacia los terrenos y allí estaba ya el rubio esperándola.

-¿Qué querías? Estoy teniendo demasiados problemas.

-Quiere vernos.

-¿Solo a ti y a mí? Que extraño ¿no?-Lily se quedó pensativa.

-Sí. Él sabe que nosotros no podemos trabajar juntos.

-Ya habéis llegado los dos.-dijo Voldemort saliendo de entre unos matorrales.-Bien, bien. Los dos sabéis que sois mis mejores mortífagos.-ambos bajaron la cabeza algo ruborizados.-Sobretodo la inocente Liliane. Demasiada gente confía en ella, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la descubran.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-preguntó Lucius.

-Lucius, Lucius, Lucius. Liliane necesita a alguien que la mantenga informada de todo lo que suceda. Tú serás el encargado de eso ¿entendido?

-Entendido.

-¿Qué quiere decir que me mantenga informada?-preguntó Lily con temor después de escuchar lo que le dijo a Lucius.

-No te preocupes Liliane. El trabajo ya lo tienes casi hecho. Mantén a Potter y a Black tal y como están ahora separados. Y no puedes aparecer en las reuniones ¿comprendes ahora la importancia de Lucius?

-Sí, señor.

-Casi lo olvido, no vuelvas a insinuarle a NADIE que eres lo que eres, porque vas a dejar de serlo. Lucius ocúpate de que los Slytherin sepan que Liliane nos traicionó. Tú ya me entiendes. Buenas noches.-con esas últimas palabras Voldemort desapareció entre los arbustos con el mismo sigilo con el que había aparecido.

-Lily…yo…lo siento.

-¿No has oído las ordenes pelo oxigenado?-dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo.

-Por supuesto sangresucia.

**Bueno k tal? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bss**

**FannyTonksie**


	7. Dame una semana

Hola perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no tengo un ordenador sino una tortuga que muchas veces no me deja hacer nada y un segundo perdón por lo corto que es el capitulo pero necesitaban que supieran esto y si lo juntaba ya con el capitulo 8 pues me perdía sentido bueno a pesar de todo esto espero reviews y que este gustando la historia. Sin más les dejo leer.

**Capitulo 7 "Dame una semana…"**

A la mañana siguiente Sirius se peleaba con los cojines que había en la sala común. No había dormido en toda la noche, no entendía como James podía estar tan ciego. Sirius seguía muy a lo suyo cuando…

-Buenos días Srius.-dijo James bostezando y sentándose ¿a su lado?

-¿Ya no estas enfadado?

-No, oye eso que te inventaste de Lily…vale al principio me cabreó y me jodió bastante pero luego lo pensé e incluso tenía su gracia. No quiero que nos separemos por eso.

-Oye James yo lo siento, tampoco quiero que no separemos pero…lo de Lily…no me lo inventé tienes que creerme ¿somos hermanos no?

-Hasta cierto punto Sirius. Lily no puede ser…eso

-James te lo juro por…por…por lo que quieras que lo jure.

-Mira yo venía dispuesto a perdonarte pero…

-¡NO! James…por favor déjame demostrarte que tengo razón. Dame una semana solo finge que nos odiamos. Prongs si estoy equivocado me alejare de tí y de Lily para el resto de mi vida me borrare totalmente del mapa como si nunca hubiese existido para vosotros.-James lo pensó un momento.

-De acuerdo.


	8. Poniendo el plan en práctica

Capitulo 8 Poniendo el plan en práctica. 

James bajó al Gran Comedor a cierta distancia de Sirius, que se sentó bien alejado de Lily y James, y este se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja a la que besó tiernamente en el cuello; Lily se tensó y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Buenos días.-le susurró James.

-Bu…bue…buenos días.-"Liliane Evans controlate"-¿No te sientas con Sirius?

-¡Ah! No Sirius y yo…-James calló un momento y miro hacia Sirius.-Sirius y yo ya no somos tan amigos.

-No lo entiendo.

-Sirius no soporta verme contigo y Lily yo por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

-¿Incluso de renunciar a alguien que es como tu hermano?-James volvió a mirar a Sirius.

-Cualquier cosa Lily.

James estaba dando un paseo por los terrenos cuando Sirius le llamó.

-¿Y bien?

-Sirius no hay nada raro en Lily y no es una mortífaga por favor dime ya de una maldita vez ¿qué tienes contra ella?

-James Lily va hacerte mucho daño y no voy a permitírselo.

-Lily jamas podría hacerme daño todo lo contrario.

-Olvídalo el peor ciego es el que no quiere ver.

-Yo no estoy ciego tú estas loco Black.

-Oye Potter he intentado ayudarte Merlín sabe que lo he intentado pero esto no depende de mí depende de tí.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo James cansado.

-Mañana a medianoche en la sala común con tu capa.

Lo que ninguno de los sabía era que Lucius Malfoy había sido testigo de toda su conversación.

K tal? Se que los capitulos siguen siendo cortos pero estoy intentando mejorar eso. Perdón si tengo demasiadas faltas de ortografía o me faltan comas o puntos por algún sitio. Bueno solo pido lo de siempre que no se aburran leyendo y un review.

Bss

FannyTonksie.


	9. El baño de las chicas

Hola ya estoy aquí otra vez se que he tardado un poco en actualizar perdón pero bueno aquí os dejo otro capitulo que espero que os guste.   
Capitulo 9: El baño de las chicas. 

Lily entró al baño de las chicas y oyó como alguien lo hacia inmediatamente después y la tomaba del brazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lily debemos hablar.

-Yo estoy cumpliendo mi trabajo ¿y tú el tuyo?

-No te pongas a la defensiva. Y tu trabajo no lo estas haciendo muy bien.

-No he sido yo la que ha ido a buscarte Lucius.

-Aquí no pueden vernos. Escúchame, Black sigue sin confiar en ti.

-No me interesa Black me interesa Potter y él besa el suelo que yo piso.

-Black y Potter tienen un plan para desenmascararte.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?

-Mañana por la noche en tu sala común. Y ten mucho cuidado con Black.

Lucius tomaba el pomo de la puerta cuando Lily lo llamó.

-Lucius.-él se giró para mirarla.-¿Hay alguna forma de hacer desaparecer esto?-dijo dejando ver su marca.

-Sí hay hechizos que la ocultan.

-Me refiero…a eliminarla…para siempre.-Lucius abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Vas a traicionarnos? Porque si es así la marca tenebrosa es para siempre y él…

-¡No! No voy a traicionaros. Solo quiero que Black lo piense quizá así vuelva a confiar en mí.

-Muy inteligente Lily. Pero Black también lo es así que no bajes la guardia.

Lucius salió del baño.


	10. Bienvenida otra vez

Hola siento haber tardado en actualizar pero en lugar de darles excusa les dejo leer sin más.   
Capitulo 10 Bienvenida otra vez 

El día amaneció muy nublado y lluvioso, Lily se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente cuando Sirius se acerco.

-Lily.

-¿Qué quieres Black?-no lo dijo en un tono de desprecio sino simplemente lo dijo con bastante desgana.

-¿Podemos hablar esta noche en la sala común?-Sirius sabía ser muy buen actor cuando quería pues se le veía dispuesto a "perdonar" de alguna forma a Lily.

-Claro Sirius.-dijo Lily como dandole confianza. No hay duda de que al juego de la interpretación sabían jugar muy bien los dos.

Toda la mañana la pasaron en las clases y casi toda la tarde en la biblioteca aunque Lily sacó algo de tiempo para encontrar un buen hechizo que ocultara la marca.

Era casi medianoche en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Sirius aquí hace mucho frío.-dijo James al que solo se le veía la cabeza flotando pues el resto de su cuerpo se ocultaba bajo la capa.

-Pues…ponte ahí al lado de la chimenea y tápate sabes que Evans no suele llegar tarde.

-Se que algún día me reiré de todo esto pero por el momento solo quiero matarte.

-Haz lo que te digo.

James se tapo completamente con la capa y Sirius se sentó a esperar a Lily, la cual llegó enseguida. Se sentó a su lado y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la boca. Finalmente fue Lily quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Para que querías verme?-lo dijo en un tono amigable como la Lily que había sido siempre.

-Esto…yo…quiero unirme a vosotros.-Lily se esforzó muchisimo por mostrar asombro sabía cuanto odiaba Sirius a Voldemort y sabía que todo eso lo hacia porque James estaba allí.

-Sirius no sé…no sé que quieres decir.-Sirius comenzaba a perder la paciencia sabía que Evans no era tonta y que le había entendido perfectamente.

-Me refiero a esto.-Sirius tomó su brazo levantó la manga de su camisa y…nada no había marca un brazo totalmente limpio salvo por un diminuto lunar.-Pero…pero…si yo…estaba aquí seguro.

-¿Sirius por qué has hecho eso?-dijo Lily levantándose del sofá y tapando su brazo.-Ahora que James comenzaba a creérselo. Creo que ya sé quien tiene la culpa de que os pillen en todas vuestras bromas. Ya puedes salir James se acabó el juego.

-¿Una broma?-dijo James quitándose la capa.-Casi me mataís del susto.-Sirius seguía en estado de shock.-Me voy a las cocinas porque si me quedo aquí os mato a los dos.-sonrió James.

James salió de la sala común y se quedaron solos Sirius y Lily.

-¿Puedes explicarme que pasa aquí?

-He intentado decírtelo durante todo el día…

-¿Dónde esta la marca?

-Ya no existe. No estoy con ellos ¿vale? Me equivoque, todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse.

-No en algo tan serio como esto.

-Lo siento Sirius sé que es algo imperdonable pero…no quiero que James se entere de nada. Le quiero, ¿me crees verdad?

-¿Qué quieres a James o que les has traicionado?

-Como puedes dudar que quiero a James.

-Yo ya no se que creer Lily.

-Dame otra oportunidad.

-Enseñame otra vez el brazo.-Lily se levantó la manga y volvió a enseñar un brazo limpio.

-¿Contento? Puedes tocarlo no muerde.

Sirius examinó con atención aquel brazo limpio blanco como la nieve esa era la definición una nieve solo interrumpida por un lunar que en lugar de quedar antiestético en su brazo parecía un adorno. El moreno ya más convencido se levantó le dio las buenas noches y susurró más para sí que para ella "bienvenida otra vez"

K tal? Ya esta cerquita el final y este capitulo es uno de los mas largos. Por fin me salió uno largo jaja bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero tambien un review

**Bss**

**FannyTonksie.**


	11. Diferente a los demás

**Hola como siguen? Espero que bien que le regalen muchas cosas en este dia tan especial como es hoy San Valentin. Yo de momento les regalo un nuevo capi (aunque no tenga mucho que ver con el dia pero de todas formas se los regalo jeje) y espero que me regalen un review sin mas les dejo leer.**

**Capitulo 11 Diferente a los demás**

Lily, James, Sirius Remus y Peter desayunaban juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor bajo la atenta mirada de Lucius desde la mesa Slytherin. Lily era la única que parecía haberlo notado, ya le explicaría más tarde aquella situación. Lo que Lily no sabía es que tendría que explicarle aquella situación al mismísimo Voldemort.

Lily acababa de salir de su ultima clase de la mañana, el brazo le estaba molestando levemente, lo que significaba, por lo que le habían contado, que él estaba cerca lo que la pelirroja no se imaginaba es como de cerca estaba…

…Lily sintió un tirón del brazo y una mano fría y casi cadavérica cerca de su boca. No gritó, no lo necesitaba. Sabia quien era. Era él.

Voldemort la había llevado a un aula que debía llevar años o incluso siglos vacía por la suciedad que había en ella y comenzó hablar.

-Liliane, no estoy nada contento con tu trabajo, te mandé una tarea sencilla y no eres capaz de llevarla a cabo, empiezo a pensar que estas jugando a dos bandas señorita.

-Si lo que quieres es que te demuestre mi lealtad no me mandes imposibles.-gritó Lily fuera de sí para después recordar con quien estaba hablando en ese momento y agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-No tienes porque hacer eso.-dijo Voldemort y la tomó de la barbilla para levantarle la cara y encontrar sus cálidos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas incrustadas en su cara que chocaron contra los suyos gélidos fríos y rojos como los de una serpiente.-Y tienes razón te mandé un trabajo sencillo mucho más sencillo que el que les mando a los demás para que me mostraras lealtad…

-¿Y por qué a mi más fácil que a los demás? No soy débil, puedo hacerlo tan bien o mejor que ellos.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que hablas demasiado?

-Dime lo que sea y lo are.

-¿Matarías a Peter Petegrew?

Lily no se esperaba ni por un momento esa respuesta. Matar no se le había pasado ni un momento por la cabeza. Pero Peter también era mortífago ¿qué habría hecho? Debía contestar llevaba demasiado tiempo callada.

-¿A Peter? No lo entiendo ¿por qué?

-Nunca suelo dar un porque simplemente doy la orden y alguien la obedece. ¿eres capaz de obedecerla tú?-Lily seguía mirando aquellos ojos de serpiente casi hipnóticos.

-Si todos los demás lo han hecho…

-Tú no eres como los demás.

-Dame una razón para hacerlo.

-Digamos que a Petegrew le interesan más los merodeadores que Lord Voldemort.

-Lo haré.

-Liliane esta vez es distinto. No puedes fallar. Es Petegrew o tú.


	12. La decisión de Lily

**Hola como siguen? Espero que bien, bueno estoy siendo buena que estoy actualizando prontito, aunque los capitulos me siguen saliendo muy cortitos I´m sorry mejorare eso en el futuro. No les quito más tiempo les dejo con el capi. Bueno una última cosa ya se que soy muy pesada pero nos les cuesta nada un review.**

**Capitulo 12 La decisión de Lily.**

Lily estaba muy preocupada había aceptado matar a Peter. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo sin que nadie lo supiese? Es más la pregunta era ¿quería hacerlo? Ella no era una asesina, y eso no entraba en el trato cuando él le había dicho "únete a mí". Pero no podía fallarles, no ahora.

James Sirius Remus y Peter, estaban en la sala común planeando una de sus bromas contra Severus. Lily los observaba sin hacer ningún comentario desaprobador, pensaba para ella misma, "será la última broma de Peter", y sin poder remediarlo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y salió de la sala común dejando muy preocupados a los chicos.

Lily se dirigió al bosque prohibido, no le importaba que la castigasen, incluso puede que buscase eso castigada no tendría tiempo de…ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. Solo quería estar sola analizar bien toda aquella situación. Pero había alguien más en el bosque prohibido.

-¿Lily?-la llamó Lucius.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cumplir un castigo, no creo que tu estés haciendo lo mismo.-Lily negó con la cabeza.-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te pidió alguna vez que mataras a alguien?

-Escucha él…

-¿Eres un asesino? No es tan difícil de contestar.

-Si quieres verlo de esa forma, sí soy un asesino. Él me mandó matar y yo obedecí. ¿Tienes que hacerlo tú?

-Peter Petegrew.-dijo la pelirroja echándose a llorar en los brazos de Lucius. Normalmente Lucius Malfoy era un témpano de hielo nada podía herirlo o dañarlo nada excepto Lily que parecía derretir aquel hielo con el poder de su mirada.

-Y tú no quieres hacerlo.

-Tengo que hacerlo es él o yo.

-¿Quieres que lo haga por tí?-Lily se separó del rubio súbitamente.

-Lucius no…

-Dame tu varita y será como si lo hubieses hecho tú.-Lily sacó la varita de su túnica y se la entregó a Lucius.-A medianoche te mandaré una lechuza con ella.

-Gracias.-dijo Lily y antes de marcharse le dio a Lucius un corto beso en los labios.


	13. Llámame Tom

**Hola ya estoy aquí otra vez y cada vez esta más cerca el final…tan cerca tan cerca que solo queda un capítulo. Bueno aquí les dejo otro y espero que les guste y me dejen un review.**

**Capitulo 13 Llámame Tom.**

Había un ambiente muy triste en todo Hogwarts. Peter Petegrew había aparecido muerto esa misma mañana, y las clases habían sido suspendidas en señal de luto. Pero Lily estaba mas preocupada por otra cosa. A medianoche ninguna lechuza fue a llevarle su varita. Estaba muy cansada de esperar toda la noche así que se disculpó con los chicos diciendo que estaba muy afectada y se fue al dormitorio de las chicas a esas horas desierto. O eso pensaba ella.

-¿Cansada?-dijo la voz siseante de Voldemort.

-Sí.-admitió la chica.

-Matar es mas duro de lo que parece ¿no?-Lily asintió.-Liliane no mientas por favor. Yo mismo fuí a comprobar si podías matar a Peter y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Lucius…con esto.-dijo mostrando su varita.

-¿Y? No te he traicionado, diste una orden y alguien la obedeció.

-Te di a ti esa orden.

-No puedes obligarme a ser una asesina.

-Sabías que tarde o temprano tendrías que hacerlo cuando te uniste a mí.

-Tú solo me dijiste que todos mis problemas se acabarían y no han hecho mas que comenzar.-dijo Lily gritando.

-Liliane cálmate.

-No me llames Liliane, nadie lo hace.-dijo Lily aún alterada.

-Me gusta ser el único que te llame así.

-Pues a mí no cuando yo tengo que llamarte señor como hacen los demás.-dijo esta vez Lily más calmada.

-Llámame Tom.

-¿Qué?

-Llámame Tom. Lilane no quería mandarte matar a nadie porque se que no puedes hacerlo, y no creo que seas débil. Si creyese eso ahora mismo estarías hablando con Peter y no conmigo. Piensa en ello. Puede que tardemos en volver a vernos.

-¿Y que hago hasta entonces?

-Se tu misma…Lily.

Voldemort desapareció como lo hacia siempre sigiloso como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

-Adios Tom.-susurró Lily.


	14. Comienza la historia

**Capitulo 14 Comienza la historia…**

Aquella despedida había durado varios años, hasta aquella anoche. Cuando por fin había conseguido iniciar una vida separada del lado oscuro. Cuando era más feliz el tuvo que aparecer. Sabia que a James le había llegado la hora pues no olvidaba sus palabras "…me encargare de él." Pero su hijo, su pequeño Harry no entró nunca ni entraría en ese trato.

-Apártate Lily.

-No a él no por favor.-lloraba Lily.

-¿Ya no recuerdas todo lo que hice por ti¿Nuestro pacto Liliane?

-No, le querías a él, Tom por favor, querías a Potter…

-Lo que nadie me dijo es que me encontraría a 3 Potters bajo este techo.

Lily seguía protegiendo al pequeño Harry con su cuerpo.

-Tú me dijiste que fuese yo misma, en otras palabras que continuara con mi vida, y a esas alturas quería demasiado a James como para dejarle.

-Liliane, échate a un lado y no te pasara nada.

-¿Pero acaso crees que yo soy como tú¿Crees que voy a dejar que mates a mi hijo sencillamente por pertenecer a tu bando?

-No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.

-Tendrás que matarme a mi para llegar a Harry.

-No quiero matarte. Te quiero, Liliane.

-Tú no tienes capacidad para amar. Es algo que me ha costado años entender, pero ahora lo entiendo. Si realmente me quisieras dejarías vivir a Harry y no habrías matado a James-Voldemort sonrió.

-Me encanta ese espíritu de Gryffindor. Y fuiste una de mis mejores mortífagas, Liliane. Una lástima perderte.-Voldemort levantó la varita y pronuncio la maldición imperdonable Lily ni siquiera gritó

no quería darle el placer de oírla gritar. Cuando estaba a punto de caer fulminada al suelo él la sujetó y besó su frente.-Lo que nunca aprendiste en todos estos años es que a ti nunca podría mentirte, te quiero.-le susurró al oído como si todavía viviese y la dejó en el suelo.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a la cuna de Harry y vio al pequeño entreabrir los ojos. Aquellos ojos esmeralda tan cálidos que chocaban con sus ojos gélidos…enseguida pensó en Lily. Agitó la cabeza para apartarla de su mente y apuntó con su varita a Harry.

-Bien es tu turno Harry Potter…¡Avada Kedavra!

FIN

**Hola como stan? Espero que bien. Pues este era el ultimo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic y me dejaron sus maravillosos reviews: Nimue-Tarrazo, Luna Radcliffe, izayura, GAAR, Nalu, y especialmente a Isa Luna que siempre me esta dando la lata para que escriba y actualice pronto. Muchas gracias. Y también a aquellos que leen y no me dejan ningun review haganlo ahora por favor no les cuesta tanto, y gracias también por leer.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**FannyTonksie**


End file.
